


Almost Human

by abcsupercorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Psychedelic Dreams, Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angels, Anti magic, College, Dark Angels, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Ghosts, Hunters & Hunting, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Paranormal, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Supernatural Elements, Telekinesis, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Vampires, almost human - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Kara and Lena are almost human. Not entirely, but almost. Kara is a were-alien. Meaning she's a werewolf; and an alien. Lena is a witchpire, meaning she's a vampire and a witch. The Shadow Order are anti alien, anti magic, and want to wipe the planet of all creatures except the dark angels.A twist on Supergirl where nobody is totally human except Alex and Winn. Kara and Lena are 18 and 19, both in college, and everything in between.This is a mix of horror, sci fi, supernatural, paranormal, fantasy and everything in between.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Almost Human

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO

Kara and Lena were walking home from school one day, when Kara froze. Lena noticed, and paused close by. 

"Kara?" She asked, no response, "Kara, what is it?" 

"shh." Kara turned her head to face Lena, and placed a finger on her lips, "We're being followed."

"By who?" Lena whispered back, slightly frantic. 

"Hunters." Kara replied, "I can smell them. They're close by." 

"I could use my powers on them." Lena replied.

Kara shook her head, "no, they are too powerful." she told her friend, "they're anti magic." 

"Do they work for Shadow Order?" Lena asked. No response, just a nod. 

"We better hurry," Kara told Lena, "We need to get to the bunker."

"Let's go." Lena told Kara. She gently wrapped her arms around Kara, and within seconds, the two of them were out of sight. 

* * *

  
  


_ He was watching them. The lead of the shadow order.  _

_ 'Master, they've escaped' said one of his men. _

_ Master smashed his fist on the table, 'bring me the super and the luthor, or I will send both of you back to hell,' he threatened.  _

_ 'yes sir' another man said.  _

_ 'those girls are ruining my plans. they know of us, and they must be silenced.'  _

_ 'right away.' the two men told him, before taking off to find the two young girls again. _

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY


End file.
